


Her Chaton

by Nightingale_Rising



Series: The Twice Told Tale of LadyBug and Chat_Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, It has become a gaming au, This started as a Cinderella au, ft: Alya the boss ass mother fuck, it is not any more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_Rising/pseuds/Nightingale_Rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is my best friend, the love of my life, and I don’t even know her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Press Start

_“ ‘You can’t love someone unless you love yourself first’ bullshit. I have never loved my self. But you…Oh, god, I love you so much I forgot what hating myself feels like.”_

**oOo**

My name is Adrien Agreste.

I’d like to say I live a normal life, but that would be a load of crap. My dad is Gabriel Agreste. Yes, that one. The fashion designer known all around the world. That would, of course, make me Paris’s golden boy, flashed across billboard after billboard, everything handed to him on a silver platter. After all, with a room bigger than most people's homes, fame, and more money than anyone could ever hope to spend, what more could I need? To be the poor little rich boy cliché - a whole lot.

Ever since my mom, left the house has been cold and empty. Metaphorically speaking. My dad still kept the staff on of course. I don’t think he even knows how to turn on a vacuum. Dad was never really the same after mom left. Originally they had planned to send me to public school to get to know more kids my age, but plans changed after she left. Outside of the few classes I can’t take at home (fencing and basketball), and photo shoots, I am hardly let out of the house. I became a bird in a cage. Sure, it was a pretty one, but it was a cage. I didn’t have much in the way of friends for a long time.

All of that changed with Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. My mom and I played the first Ultimate Mecha Strike all the time, and being her only son was never enough to prevent me from getting my ass handed to me every time. She was always quite competitive. I inherited that from her. Anyways, when I heard that the third one had an online element, I was beyond excited. I bought it the day it came out, and thus Chat_Noir was born, named after my favorite bot.

“Chat_Noir” rose through the ranks, beating out users like BestPlayerEver, RispaUnicorn, LadyWifi, and Off_The_Hook. Only one person stood above me, keeping me from the throne of The Lord High Master of Ultimate Mecha Strike: LadyBug.  She was the first real challenge I faced, making moves that I didn’t even think were possible. It was slow, her becoming my best friend, starting with commenting on each others posts in the forums, and ending with exchanging emails and phone numbers. She was the one who gave me the courage to convince my dad to let me go to public school, and by convince, I mean I signed myself up and went without telling him. With some help from his assistant, Nathalie, we managed to get him to agree to let me continue going. I owe her so much, it was no surprise that I fell hard for her.

LadyBug is the Juliet to my Romeo.  But instead of warring families, we compete against each other in an online video game.  Also, no one dies…Okay, so maybe we’re nothing like Romeo and Juliet. We’re….we’re Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. By day, normal Parisian teens, and by night, pwning n00bs (don’t tell LadyBug I said that. I’m pretty sure she’d find a way to kick my ass through the internet).

She is my best friend, the love of my life, and I don’t even know her name.

**oOo**

_“And I’d give up forever to touch you_

_‘Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be_

_And I don’t wanna go home right now”_


	2. Level 1

"Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it."

― Nicholas Sparks

There are a lot of terrible ways to wake up. Getting cold water dumped on you, the fire alarm going off at some ungodly hour of the morning, that weird prank where a kid sticks your hand in a bowl of water and somehow it makes you wet the bed. In the massive list of horrible ways to wake up, there is one that rests firmly right there at the top - being unable to breath because your big fat cat decided to sleep on your face. You have that first moment of panic, your lungs burning, and often your vision blocked out by fur. You shove your fat cat off starting to hack out a fur ball from all the hair you inhaled while she was using your face as a bed to see that, once again, she woke you up exactly eight minutes before your alarm goes off.  I don’t know how she does it, it doesn’t matter how early or late I set my alarm there she is eight minutes before it goes off, right there on my face

I wonder if my mom ever had to suffer this torment at the hands of Sargent Fluffer McCutiePaws (Luna for short). She had slept in my Mom’s bed for years before I became the chosen one to be woken up every morning by a cat butt on my face. Sargent Fluffer McCutiePaws (Luna for short) was a solid part of my morning routine, and despite the fact I was hacking up hair balls all day I couldn’t help but love it. My day would start with being smothered, followed by cursing myself for staying up so late playing video games, before dragging myself out of bed for morning yoga, a “necessary” facial routine that no sane human would willing do, all wrapped up with breakfast while Nathalie reviewed my schedule for the day. Despite my early rise, my father had already left for the day leaving just me and Nathalie to go through my day together. Little change happened to this schedule over the summer, but once school started it brought one amazing thing to my otherwise dull mornings: _Ladybug._  

She was not a morning person in the slightest, and on days when we’re out of school, she's more than happy to sleep well past noon. She didn’t have the luxury of doing that on a school day. Her school seemed to start at the same time as mine (or maybe she went to my school - all I know for sure is she also goes to school in Paris). She would often humor me with made up stories to explain why she hadn't come to the phone right away, as though pretending she _hadn't_ been sleeping the whole time. As this was quite often, she could fill a book of excuses with everything from car troubles, (“The thing is” she admitted later, “Neither I or anyone in my family has a car.”), to her Grandmother being on fire (“The thing is,” she admitted again, “I don't have a grandmother either.”). According to her, she also used these excuses for school as well, which meant as least I wasn't the only she was frequently late with.

 So I took it upon myself to make sure she woke up in time. After all, we can’t have My Lady being late for school, can we? She may be able to sleep through many alarms, but I find texting her memes and cat emojis a good way to wake her up. Even if, in her opinion, waking up to 47 cat emojis is even worse than a cat butt to the face. Something she was not afraid to tell me every morning. Is it terrible that usual response of telling me to- well to do some not so nice things to my self – always made me smile?

As it was the first day of school, I had to once again take up my role as her alarm clock. I started with a few cat emojis and puns, all the way up to an hour before school started. That’s when I had to start breaking out the big guns.

 **Chat_Noir:** Dick Grayons was the worst Robin, Damian Wayne is clearly the better side kick.

 **Chat_Noir:**  Greedo Shot first.

 **Chat_Noir:** If you don’t wake up right now I will send you the entire Bee Movie Script.

 **Chat_Noir:** Line by Line.

 **Chat_Noir:** According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.

 **Chat_Noir:** Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground

 **Chat_Noir:** The bee of course, flies anyways because bees don’t care what humans think are impossible.

 **Chat_Noir:** “Yellow, black, yellow, black, yellow, black.”

 **Chat_Noir:** “Oh, black and Yellow! Let’s shake it up a little.”

 **Ladybug:** imma little worried u have that memorized

 **Ladybug:** ps go fuck your self its to early to be awake

 **Ladybug:** pps dont  talk to me or my son ever again

 **Chat_Noir:** <3 Love you too. (｡･ω･｡)

“Adrien are you even listing?” My head snapped up from my phone catching Nathalie’s stern look.

“Fencing from 5:00 to 6:30, Chinese 7:00 to 8:00, and then the photo shoot for the Fall line at 8:30. Father also wants me in to go to bed early for the photo shoot tomorrow morning,” I recited. I would not be going to bed early despite Father’s wishes. There was no way I would miss a chance to battle with Ladybug. It would be worth the lack of sleep.

Nathalie pursed her lips, no doubt still upset I had given my phone more attention than her, but nodded curtly accepting at least I knew my schedule for the day.

“Finish up your breakfast. The car is out front,” she said.

I nodded, eating the rest of my food with a level of tact and grace that made her cringe before grabbing my bag and heading outside. I had always wanted to take the bus to school, or just walk, but my father would not have it. I had long since learned to pick my battles with him. I already managed to get to go to public school, so better not to waste time trying to be allowed to go anywhere without an armed guard. At least Gorilla is a really cool guy. Sure, he may be all big, buff, and scary but he’s more like Andre the Giant. Scary on the outside, but on the inside, a sweet guy who likes Celtic music way too much. He gave me a small nod of greeting when I jumped into the car, almost vibrating with excitement. Father had kept me so busy the last few weeks of summer I hardly had the time to message Ladybug, much less go on outings with friends.

My excitement got the better of me and I ended up stumbling in my effort to get out of the car when we arrived at school. I caught myself before I face planted on the ground, but not in time to keep anyone from noticing.

“And here I was thinking models were graceful,” Nino snorted. Nino is my best friend, and one of the most amazing people to walk this planet. (It goes: Ladybug, Nino, Hayao Miyazaki, Freddie Mercury, and host of ‘My Cat From Hell’ Jackson Galaxy). He’s the kind of guy who got banned from my house for a full year just because he was trying to convince Father to let me have a birthday party. He was my first friend is school, helping me to get settled in and help cover some of my more lacking social skills.

“I’ll have you know I meant to fall like that,” I huffed.

“Sure you did,” Alya snorted. Alya was Nino’s girlfriend and she was..something. To be totally honest, I feel like she is destined for a life of crime, but in the name of good. Picture a Robin Hood who happens to be a reporter and swears so creatively, sometimes I am convinced the devil has got to be hiding somewhere taking notes. The real life embodiment of chaotic good, Alya absolutely made sure that your life was never boring if she was around. One of my most vivid memories of her was getting a call in the middle of the night that went something like this:

Alya: Adrien I need you to pick me up right [expletive]. No questions asked.

Me: Why?

Alya: Did I stutter?

Me: No, but-

Alya: Just [expletive] do it.

Me: Language, Alya.

Alya: Your mother is a [expletive]ing  [expletive] lorem ipsum [expletive] [expletive] [expletive] admiumvenium-

In the end I convinced Gorilla to help me go pick her up, but to this day I don’t know who the people she was with were, why they were calling her “Lady Wifi,” or what was in the darts they shot at us. All she would say was, “you got your color vision, back didn’t you?” when I brought it up. To this day, Gorilla is still a little wary of her because of this event.

“I brought you coffee,” she said. “Or rather, a heart attack in a cup.”

She exaggerated. It was just an iced triple red eye with cream and sugar. So maybe I have a small caffeine problem, but you would too if you spent all night gaming with the love of your life.

“I don’t know how you drink that,” Nino said. He used to drink energy drinks like they were apple juice then one finals week, we both poured a couple Five-Hour-Energies into a Monster and chugged it. I didn’t sleep for two days, could hear color, and could not remember the entire day. Nino has not touched caffeine since. Every time I asked Alya about what happened during the Great Five Hour Energy Mistake of 2k14 **™** she would laugh until she started crying and refuse to tell me anything.

“Where is Marinette?” Nino asked as we settled into our seats.

“Where else?” Alya laughed. “Late. I’m surprised she even got up as early as she did, that being 20 minutes ago.”

I’d like to call Marinette a friend. She was always in the group. Whenever Nino brought Alya, Marinette was sure to come too. The two girls were inseparable. She got along fine with Nino, but with me.I’m not sure if she is intimated by me or just doesn’t like me. Despite the years we had known each other, it was only over this summer she was able to form full sentences around me. She would always end up sputtering or taking the first chance to leave. I am the son of her favorite designer so she could be freaking out over that, or maybe it was the rather rocky start to our friendship. I was hoping to get closer to her now she doesn’t hide from me so much. She is a great person putting 110% into anything she did, be it fashion or bailing Alya out of trouble. Everything with the exception of being on time.

Sure enough, a solid ten minutes after the bell rang I spotted her face in the window set in the door. She exchanged a few pointed gestures with Alya before ducking out of view just in time to avoid Mme. Bustier spotting her. Looks like today would be starting with another one of Marinette’s creative (and rather poor) excuse for being late. As bad as I felt for the times she got detention for being late, her tales were always a nice high note to start the day on.

This time, it turned out she didn’t need an excuse. When Mme. Bustier's back was turned, the door cracked open just enough for Marinette to slide her bag into the room. Alya quickly pulled it the rest of the way in placing it on the seat next to her. Marinette followed after, slowly walking backwards into the room. She had made it half way to her seat when Mme. Bustier turned and spotted her. The moment she turned around Marinette instantly took a step forward making it look as if she was leaving the room not entering it.

“M. Dupain-Cheng why are you out of your seat?” Mme. Bustier asked.

“I had to use the bathroom and didn’t want to disturb the class.” She said.

“Class just started why didn’t you use the restroom before?”

“Well, you see,” Marinette said, “I didn’t have to go then.” Mme. Bustier rolled her eyes and demanded Marinette take her seat, not catching the fist bump Alya and Marinette shared when she took her seat.

Marinette wasn’t the only one who was late. Chloé entered the class half way through with a claim that she had been helping her father in important mayor business. Chloé used to be a good friend, and my only one for a long time. We had drifted apart since I had started public school, and her selfish pushing and sometimes downright mean outer crust kept growing thicker as time went on. I knew deep down she did have a good soul, but I just wish she didn’t keep it buried so deep.

“Adrikins,” she cooed wrapping herself around my arm, not caring it was still the middle of class. She did need some help with the personal space issues.  “We have to spend lunch together, I don’t know how you survived not being around me the whole summer.”

“M. Bourgeois,” Mme. Bustier said dryly. “Important mayor business or not, you are still not allowed to disturb my class. Please take your seat.”

With a huff and a sour look from Chloé, we finally managed to finish class. The rest of the day rushed by in a blur. I was lucky enough to have Nino, Alya and/or Marinette in every one of my classes. It would be great to have a good friend with me all day. Alya gathered us up at the day with demands we needed to mourn the loss of summer vacation.

In the middle of the debate of what was the best place to go, she got a phone call. It lasted hardly a minute before she hung up and grabbed Marinette’s arm starting to drag her away.

“Rain check on the ice cream. Marinette and I have to go,” Alya said.

“Wait - we do?” Marinette asked trying to wrench her arm from Alya’s grasp.

“Easter Dave needs us on Project Butterfly 335,” Alya said in a low voice as if me and Nino would have any clue what it meant. Easter Dave was some friend of Alya’s who always appeared to be A) up to something B) asking for weird favors or C) bailing people out of trouble. I could only expect that Project Butterfly 335 was one of those weird favors. The way Marinette’s brows knitted in confusion only solidified my theory that it was some weird favor.  
“He needs us for polka renditions of Lady Gaga songs?”

“ _335,”_ Alya sighed.

“Oh! Yes we have to go,” Marinette confirmed. “You guys going to be okay if we go?”

“Don’t worry me and _Adrikins_ can go on your own. Have fine,” Nino laughed. Alya hadn’t even waited for his response, already dragging Marinette away. Marinette managed  a quick wave and a “see you later” before turning and running off to do whatever project 335 was with Alya.

“So,” Nino said once they were out of sight. “That little shop around the corner?”

“Yeah,” I confirmed. “But this time let’s not try mixing random flavors.” Pro tip: Mango ice cream and coffee ice cream were not made to go together.

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Nino asked.

In the end, we did end up mixing random flavors again, this time to better results. Not that I would have cared. It was truly great just to be back with my friends again.

“Well today’s your lucky day, ‘cause I brought an eagle.”

-Alya, probably at some point

           

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST YOUR VOTE NOW:  
> What happened on the missing day of the Great Five Hour Energy Mistake of 2k14™. Find out before Adrien and get a cookie.
> 
> You can hop over here for Marinette's pov http://archiveofourown.org/works/7144115/chapters/16551913

**Author's Note:**

> Hop over to Irlmagicalgirl's account who both wrote Marinette's side and helped to Beta this one, or go here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7144115.  
> If you want to Chat I'm on tumblr as orions-nightingale and I'll be posting updates on this fic under the tag "Twice Told Tale"


End file.
